


Make You Mine

by TheSecretFandom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Girl next door, Neighbors, Smut, Sneaking In, Young Love, boy next door, jughead has a fixation with climbing through betty's window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Jughead is the new boy next door, a step up from the boring jock who lived there before.





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from a fic I wrote for a different fandom. A fairly significant amount needed to be changed to fit the characters, and I hope you like it as much as I do.

"Betty! Come downstairs!" Alice Cooper called from the kitchen.

"Why?" Betty shouted in return. It really wasn’t on her agenda to go out for a family bonding day with her parents, Polly, and the twins. After all, she'd been working hard all week on her school newspaper, the Blue and Gold, and cheerleading practice… she hardly had any free time for herself.

"A new family just moved into the house next door. We’re going to go welcome them to the neighborhood." Betty could now hear her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs and toward her room.

She sighed and rolled of bed. “Okay, Mom. I’m coming.” Betty opened the door to see her standing, hand poised above the doorknob. “Can we make it quick though?”

"Just come say hi, okay? Then you can leave."

Betty reluctantly agreed and threw on a sweater, following her mother down the stairs. It was a short walk over. The house was literally right next door to theirs. In fact, if she wanted to, Betty could almost reach the house from her bedroom window. It was a little close for comfort, but since there hadn’t been anyone living there for the past 4 months, she nearly forgot it was there.

When Betty stepped onto the front porch it creaked under her weight. Alice ignored it and went ahead to ring the doorbell. It was a moment before anyone came to the door. Betty wondered if these were the kind of people that liked to be bothered. Lord knows they’ll have to get used to it with Alice Cooper living right next door. She’s the kind of neighbor to hand out flyers for various events, and accuse people of various petty crimes.

Betty realized when the door opened that she was absolutely right. The man who answered the door seemed to have a permanent scowl etched onto his face, a scraggly beard growing on his chin. Somehow, he still looked handsome.

"Whatever you're selling, I ain't buyin'." The man started to close the door.

Alice was quick to shoot out her hand, holding the door open. "Oh, no. No, we’re just here to welcome you to the neighborhood and all. We brought you cookies. I hope no one is allergic to peanut butter?"

"Well, that is very kind of you. Thank you." He plastered on an incredibly fake smile that Alice pretended to ignore.

"Alice Cooper." She held her hand out in introduction. The man shook it begrudgingly. "And this is my daughter Betty."

"Hi."Betty managed to say, just hoping she would be allowed to go home soon. She had mounds of homework piled up on her desk needing to be finished for school on Monday, and Veronica wanted to meet for milkshakes at Pop's in just under an hour.

"Do you have any children? A wife maybe?" Alice eyed the man, who had introduced himself as FP. He was… handsome.

"No wife, anymore." His gaze landed on Alice. He seemed to be trying to figure her out. "Two kids, but my daughter lives with my ex. I don't presume you'd like to meet my son?"

"Ah, yes. I would be quite interested to meet the boy living next door."

"Jughead!"

A few moments passed. “What?"

"Get down here!"

"I'm busy!" The young boy's voice called back.

"Finish the sentence and get down here! Don't make me look incompetent in front of the new neighbors." FP rolled his eyes dramatically, and leaned against the doorjamb. "Sorry about him. The kid's writing a novel. I can hardly get him to see the light of day anymore."

"Teenagers can be difficult." She eyed Betty, as if Betty had ever done anything wrong more than skipping her lunch period to get a burger at Pop's instead of the slop at the cafeteria.

"I really need to be going anyway…" Betty suggested, hoping this would be her out. She began to turn around. "I’ll just.."

"Hi." A new voice sounded and Betty turned to see it belonged to a boy. This must be Jughead. His jet black hair was hidden under a grey beanie, but barely contained. Betty didn’t catch his face, because by the time she had turned around the boy was already headed back up the stairs.

"Hi!" Betty called back, trying to sound sarcastic, when she really just wanted to see his face. It worked… and he turned. There was a moment of silence as his eyes searched the scene. Betty watched him, partly curious as to what he was going to do, but mostly because he was damn attractive. Black leather jacket over his shoulders and a flannel around his waist, he was a sharp contrast to the jock, Archie Andrews, who had lived in the house previously.

"Hi." He repeated, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Betty didn’t reply to him. She wasn’t really into the whole ‘cocky bad boy’ persona, and that is exactly the vibe he was giving off now. She figured now was her time to escape.

"Anyway, as I said, I need to get going." Betty waved quickly as some sort of formality and dashed out the door, down the porch steps, and across the lawn to her own house. She snatched her car keys off of the table by the door and ran back to her car, which was parked on the street. Betty really didn’t need her mom coming home and confronting her about ‘being rude’ or whatever else she could come up with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Betty returned home she didn’t get the confrontation she expected from her mom. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when she sneaked, or attempted to sneak, past her.

"Hi, Sweetie." Alice said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Betty replied guardedly. Her mother only raised her eyebrow when she was suspicious.

She just shrugged. “Where have you been?"

"I met Veronica for milkshakes. Is that against the rules now?"

"Not at all." Alice glanced back to the newspaper. "Just don't pull a stunt like that again. I want to know you're leaving before you do. I worry about you."

Betty sighed. It was hard to argue with her when she was actually being reasonable. "Okay Mom. I won't do it again."

"Good girl."

Betty scowled and marched up to her room. She flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There is a tiny dream catcher hanging from a pushpin in the space above her bed. She’d always liked having that there. It made her feel more secure when she was a kid and was constantly haunted by nightmares.

She didn’t think she'd been lying there too long, but when Betty glanced at her phone half an hour had passed. Sometimes Betty would get stuck in her own world for a moment and it always took a good shake to get her out of it. Betty began to wonder what pulled her out of it this time. Her phone hadn't chimed, her mother hadn't knocked on the door. What was it?

That’s when she noticed the tapping on her window. When Betty looked over she jumped, falling off the side of her bed. On the other side of the window was the boy next door, Jughead, throwing what seemed to be tiny pebbles.

From his spot within his house his window gave a great view of Betty's bedroom and, from the looks of it, Betty had a pretty great view of his too. Suddenly, a knock came from the door and a small screech slipped out of her mouth.

"Are you okay in there, Betty?" It was her father.

"Jesus, Dad! You scared the crap out of me." Betty put a hand on her chest and leaned back against the side of her bed. "I’m fine."

Hal's footsteps faded away and Betty heard the tapping on her window begin again. When Jughead saw Betty look up he instantly held up a little paper sign with some writing scrawled across it.

'Hi.'

Betty gave him a look as if to say what the fuck, but he didn’t catch on. He just held up a finger and began furiously scribbling on a clean sheet of paper.

'Why'd you run away earlier?'

Betty snatched a notepad off of her desk. A pretty pink stationery she'd picked up at the start of the semester. She quickly wrote back.

'I don't know.'

'Yeah you do…' They both paused for a moment. Jughead watched the girl through his window and cocked his head. 'Tell me!' He pulled the notepad back quickly. 'Unless it's private?'

'Do I have to?' Betty sat at her window seat, leaning against one of the pillows she'd placed there.

He smiled. ‘YES’

'I left because you seemed cocky.'

He frowned when he read this. Betty actually felt sort of bad about it now. He hadn’t really done anything wrong. It was just that stupid little smirk. That smirk that was creeping onto his face now.

'Ouch.' Betty didn't reply. Instead she waited to see what he would say next. 'Really? I'm not… you know. I'm just a loser that stays home all the time.'

'Me too.' Betty wrote back. 'Unless I'm at school.'

'Wanna be losers together?' He smiled through the short space between the two of them. His cheeks were just a little red. The perfect shade of blush.

'I think we already are'

'Is it because we're writing messages when we're 6 feet away from each other?'

Betty shrugged. Across the small space, Jughead motioned for her to open her window, while his was already open.

She did.

————

The two teens continued to talk every night, even though they were now going to school together as well, learning more about each other as time went on. Most days they would sit with the windows open, but on cold and rainy nights they opted to return to what had brought them together in the first place and would write messages until they could no longer stay awake.

"Can I come over?" Jughead asked one cool spring night.

"Juggie, I’ve told you before… my parents don’t let me have boys in my room." It wasn’t as if her parents didn’t like Jughead. They knew that Betty and Jughead had started dating, and she assumed they liked him about as well as they would any boy she was dating. Betty had even had him over to hang out on multiple occasions, but he’s never seen your bedroom from anywhere other than through the window.

He smirked at Betty. “They don’t need to know.” Jughead's eyes locked on her, his gaze so powerful she had to look away.

"Yeah, as if they aren’t going to see you walk in the door." Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead wasn't known for his graceful step, he really wasn't sneaky.

"I wasn’t going to come through the door. That’d be too obvious."

Jughead stood and walked out of sight. Betty could hear shuffling and a few thumps as he dropped something on the floor.

"Jughead.. what the hell are you doing? What do you have planned?"

"Aha!" He shouted suddenly and returned to the window. In his arms he held a ladder that couldn’t be more than four feet tall.

"What? No! Jughead, no."

"Why not?" He smiled. Waving off her concern as if he did this all the time. He stuck his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and pulled up on the top. With little effort, the short ladder increased to one nearly eight feet tall.

"I don’t want you to kill yourself. Juggie!" Betty warned.

"I won’t! Don’t worry, Betts. Just… back up a little if you could."

Despite every bit of common sense she had, Betty backed away. Jughead lifted the ladder to rest between their two windows. “Come hold the end, babe. It’ll be safer that way.”

"Jughead, I swear… if you kill yourself doing this I’ll never forgive you."

"It’s only 12 feet to the ground. I wouldn't die even if I did fall, which I won’t. Just hold on."

Betty grabbed the end of the ladder and gripped it so tight her knuckles turned white. Jughead slowly lifted himself onto his end of the ladder, placing his hands on a rung nearly halfway across the gap. It’s not far. They lived in an older part of town, where the houses were built close together. Their windows only amounted to about six feet apart. He crawled a little closer, looking up at Betty carefully. When his hands reached the step just inside her window he smiled. He inched just a bit closer and gave Betty a quick peck on the lips. “Told you not to worry.”

"Juggie…" Betty sighed. When he finally got his feet planted on the ground she let go of the ladder. "You scared the shit out of me."

"It’s okay, Betts." Jughead grabbed his girlfriend around the shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Betty nuzzled her head into his shoulder and he stuck a finger under her chin to lift her face to him. His soft palm spread across her cheek, warming her from the cool breeze that seeped in from outside. "I made it."

Jughead crashed his lips against Betty's. His hands traveled over her shoulders and down her arms. Goosebumps rose at every spot he touched, and Betty shivered. He let his fingers intertwine with hers for a moment before letting his hands travel to the dip in her lower back. He traced shapes on the bare skin under her shirt.

"Juggie." Betty whispered, goosebumps racing up her back, reacting ever so strongly to Jughead's touch.

"What, babe?" He finally brought his hands to rest on her hips and pulled Betty into him, kissing down her neck.

Betty's mouth fell open and she let her hands reach up into his hair, letting her fingers curl around his soft locks. He wasn't wearing his hat tonight, instead opting to leave it in his bedroom. Betty was the only person, other than his father, who ever saw the boy without his infamous hat. “Nothing, Jug. This just… feels so good.”

"I know." Betty feels him smile against her skin as he moves his hips against her. It was a weird feeling. She'd never been this close with a guy before, having nothing more than a few secret kisses with Reggie Mantle when they were in eighth grade.

Jughead's thumbs were rubbing circles on Betty's hips before moving to her waist, taking the loose T-shirt she wore with them. He pinched the hem of her top and began lifting it up and over her head, leaving Betty in only her bra and pajama bottoms.

Jughead kissed her lips again, placing his hands over the top of hers. He led Betty's smaller hands slowly to the bottom of his shirt, leading her to hook her fingers under the hem. Betty let her fingers drag over his skin as she pulled her hands up. His arms lifted high as Betty pulled his shirt over his head, his hair sticking up straighter as she did so.

As soon as the shirt was thrown safely in the corner of the room a pair of soft lips were on Betty's again and Jughead was pushing her back towards the bed. Long legs, covered in far too much fabric for both of their liking, hit the edge of the bed and collapsed beneath her as Betty fell backwards onto the plush surface.

Jughead climbed over her as Betty shuffled up, her head finding the pillow. She lay perfectly still as Jughead slowly crawled up and hovered over her half naked body.

"You’re so beautiful, Betty." His voice a whisper.

"You’re not bad yourself." Betty replied, a smirk evident on her lips.

Jughead scrunched up his eyes, trying to look angry and failing miserably. “You little…” Before he could finish his lips were on Betty's again. Now his hands were on the waistband of her pants, pulling down slowly. He dipped down Betty's small body, leaving a trail of kisses on her skin. On her throat, between her breasts, at the curve of her waist, just over her hip, at the very top of her panties, where fabric meets skin. Jughead's lips explored it all.

"Jug…" Betty moaned. Her hands began to shake as she reached for him, desperately needing to feel his skin against her fingertips again.

"You okay?" His eyes were dark, clouded with lust. But there was something else too. Something like love, but that couldn’t be it. Betty didn't believe there was any way Jughead could possibly love her, but it was nice to pretend he did.

"It’s just… Juggie." She didn’t know how to say what she knew she needed to.

"What is it? Tell me." He spared a hand to tangle with hers. "I’m not doing anything until you tell me what’s wrong."

"I-I’ve never…done anything before." Her voice was soft, almost silent, afraid that Jughead would think she was some ridiculous child. "I’ve only ever kissed a boy before." A tear slipped out and down her cheek. The traitor.

"Oh, Betty." Jughead swiped a finger over her cheek, ridding it of the wayward tear. "I know… we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. It’s totally up to you. I mean… I really really want to, but I can wait if you want to wait.” He kissed her flushed forehead, nose, lips.

"No… no, I want to. I really want to. I just wanted you to know…to be careful. And, you know, go slow.”

"I wouldn’t dream of it any other way." He smiled. Betty knew he was trying to reassure you, and it was working.

Without any sort of warning, Betty pulled Jughead to meet her lips, pressing hard for a moment and releasing him. “I’m ready, Jughead. But we have to stay quiet. My parents’ bedroom is just down the hall.”

"Don’t worry, babe. Wasn’t planning on breaking the bed our first time anyway." Jughead replied with a smirk.

Betty slapped his shoulder playfully and poked him in the ribs. “Just get on with it, Jug.”

"Ooh begging. You’re getting dirty now, babe.”

"I’m getting this close to pushing you out that window.”

"Okay, okay." He said, a laugh on his lips. "I’m done." He proved so by shimmying out of his sweatpants, reaching into his pocket before discarding them at the end of the bed. In his hand he held what looked to be, and Betty could only assume, was a condom.

"Planning on this happening were you?"

"Had it just in case." She must have looked unbelieving because Jughead added. "Okay, I was hoping."

"You’re cute." Betty giggled.

"You’re cuter… now shh. I’m about to make you mine."

"And you mine, right?"

His face was so close their lips brushed each other. “Of course.”

In a split second, Jughead’s lips were on hers. His tongue swiped across Betty's lips before entering her mouth. Long, slightly calloused, fingers trailed up her side and reached behind to the clasp of his nearly, naked girlfriend's bra. His fingers fumbled with the hooks in the back.

"Betty …" He whined. "What the fuck kind of death trap is this contraption?"

"They call them booby traps for a reason, babe.” Betty replied, reaching back to undo the hooks. “Men just can’t figure them out.” She slowly slid her arms through the straps and released her breasts.

"Holy shit." Jughead moaned, his breath speeding up. His hand moved to cup Betty's breast, seemingly made to fit perfectly in his hand. His breath was hot on her neck as he moved his mouth down her neck to cover her heaving chest with open mouthed kisses.

"Mmm-Jughead…fu-fuck." Betty moaned. She couldn’t handle it. The only contact she were getting was on her chest and… she needed more. Betty hadn’t been prepared to be this needy, but she was. "Do something."

Jughead peeked up at her between strands of unruly hair, looking slightly offended. “I thought I was.”

"More, Juggie." She breathed. "More.”

"Fuck, Betty. Don’t do this to me. You’re sure you want this? Because I don’t know how I’d stop once I start." His cheeks were red, lips puffy, breaths catching in his throat.

"I’m fucking ready, okay? Get on with it."

"We agreed on going slow, babe. I don’t want to hurt you." Even as he said this, his fingers were dipping under the fabric of Betty's pink lacey panties, pushing them further down her thighs until they were able to slip off. Jughead followed them down, pulling them off with his teeth before situating himself between Betty's shaking legs.

Jughead grabbed one of Betty's hands, pressing against the bed to keep his balance, the other hand moving down, his fingers trailing Betty's skin. In one swift motion, he hooked his arm under her knee and yanked it to cross over behind him, then trailed his fingertips up her thigh. He was getting closer and closer, but stopped before he reached his destination. "Slow, okay?"

Betty nodded, every breath she took made her ready scream, but she knew she couldn’t. Not this time.

A finger pressed against the wet heat between her thighs, slowly sliding inside.

"Ohhh,shit. Oh my God, Jughead." Betty moaned. She reached for him, wanting to get a handle on something real, but he was too far away. She simply grabbed tightly onto a pillow and held on.

"I’m gonna put in another, okay?"

"Mhmm…Oh!" Her back arched as Jughead pressed another finger inside her. It was almost too slow. His fingers moving in and out, curling every so often. Betty almost didn’t notice when he added a third finger, she was too lost to the world.

Betty was a moaning mess when suddenly she was empty again. “Wha-?”

"You’re ready, babe. I know you are." Jughead let go of the hand he’d been holding and moved both to the waist of his boxers. Betty had almost forgotten that he wasn’t completely naked yet.

"Stop teasing me, Jughead. Just take your fucking underwear off." She decided to best option would be to help him. Betty placed her hands over his a began sliding the underwear down, but now she understood why he’d been so slow. Betty suddenly realized how nervous she actually was, but there was no going back now. Not that she wanted to.

Betty slid his underwear as far down as she could get it. Her fingers brushed over his skin as she slid the fabric past his waist, leaving his erection to spring out. As Jughead kicked his boxers off, making it now a pair of underwear at the end of the bed, Betty grabbed the condom that was laying in wait just next her. Using her teeth, she ripped it open. Acting more on instinct than any sort of experience, Betty pulled her boyfriend closer to rolled the condom onto him.

"Fuck." Jughead moaned, his voice just a breath. "I’ve been waiting a long time for you to touch me there."

"Ditto." For a moment, everything was silent. Jughead was sitting between Betty's legs, which were resting behind him. "Do it, Jughead. I’m ready and so are you. What are you waiting for?"

He smiled. “You’re so beautiful.” His lips crashed into hers distracting her from everything that was happening. He lined up at Betty's entrance and slowly he began pushing in.

"Ahh!" Betty breathed. Jughead stopped. It was hurting her and he knew it. He didn’t move again. Just kissed soft lips, breathing the same air as the girl beneath him.

After some time, Betty finally felt ready. "Move." She moaned.

Jughead pushed in further, until he was all the way in. Tears sprang to her eyes, but Betty held them in. She didn’t want to scare Jughead. Thankfully, he pulled out a little. As the pain subsided, immense pleasure replaced it. Tingles were running up and down her body, making it hard to breathe.  
"I’m good, Jughead. It feels good, so fucking good."

He didn’t seem to get the hint. He still wasn’t moving. Betty hooked her legs behind him, pushing him in all the way again. A moan escaped his lips and hers, and he finally started moving. He started out slow, but his pace soon picked up. His hips bucked harshly and with each nudge Betty let out a filthy moan.

"Fuck, Betts. You’re killing me. Holy fu-" Betty stopped his voice when she ran a hand through his soft hair, pulling his face to meet with her breasts. He sucked on each of them, his tongue flicking over the nipple, and never slowed his pace.

"Shit, Juggie… I’m gonna-I’m close. I can’t hold on much longer."

"Just hold it a little longer, I’m almost there." He pounded in a few more times, his thrusts becoming erratic. He had to fight keep his voice under control, clenching his teeth. "Oh, shit…fucking fuck. I’m there. I’m there… I’m there!"

Betty let go when he did, orgasms washing over the intertwined lovers as Jughead slowed his thrusts, pumping in only a handful of times before stopping completely. He pulled out and Betty released her hold on him. He removed the condom and discarded it in the wastebasket near the bed.

Betty watched his flushed face with interest. She would never be able to forget this night, the night she lost her virginity to the boy next door. It was like some modern day teen romance film.

"That was fucking awesome." Jughead mumbled into her neck as he pulled you to his chest. "Emphasis on the fucking."

"So you’re staying to cuddle then?" Betty traced a finger over his bare chest.

"Of course I’m staying to cuddle." He replied, not harshly, but as if it were obvious. "I’m not a fuck and run kind of guy. It has to mean something, you know? I’ve never known someone who meant as much to me as you do."

"Not even your other girlfriends?" Betty asked, suddenly unreasonably jealous of all of the previous girls Jughead has probably slept with.

"When I said no one, I meant it. I love you, Betty." He pressed his lips to her temple.

"You’re just saying that because we just had sex."

"I am not!" He said, a little too loudly.

"SHH!"

"Well, I’m not. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now. I’m not just saying that because we just had sex. I’m saying it because we just made love. What better way to tell you I love you than to show you at the same time. I love you, Betty Cooper. I hope you love me too."

"I do." She smiled, tears springing to her eyes at the sudden confession. "I love you, Jughead. I couldn't have asked for a better first time."

"Me either." He whispered, voice getting softer and softer.

"Wait. What?" Betty sat up suddenly, wincing when she remembered what they'd just done. "First time? You mean my first time, right? Or ours?"

His eyes widened. “Well, there is that. And then there is also my first time…with anyone.”

"You’re a virgin?" Betty asked, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"I was a virgin an hour ago. Just like you." Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty's waist, pulling her back down to the bed.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Their heads shared a pillow now, naked bodies still touching wherever they could.

"I didn’t want you to be scared. I thought you might be more nervous if you knew I’d never done any of this before. Now shh, I just wanna cuddle before I have to go."

"You could stay." Jughead glanced at Betty and cocked his head to the side in question. "My parents are asleep, and they don’t check on me before going to work. You could stay here and no one but us two would have to know."

"I’d love that." Jughead pulled his naked girlfriend closer to him and they both finally allowed their eyes to close. They were drifting off to sleep, with hands and legs intertwined. Lazy kisses placed wherever they could reach. Consciousness slipping away.

"You know," Jughead whispered. "I like your bedroom way more from the inside."


End file.
